1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders for children, and more particularly, to such inflatable holders that are intended to be removably mounted on an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carrying babies and children in a person's arms could be a stressful proposition after several hours. Parents and others carrying children are constantly changing positions in order to fight their tired muscles. Many devices have been designed to alleviate this problem with a great variety of approaches. Some of these designs involve a compromise on the comfort of the child with respect to that of the person carrying him or her. The parent application lacks any claims for inflatable implementations of the present invention.